Sakura, A Cinderella Story
by jkgirl
Summary: A Cinderella story with some Naruto characters, it will be filled with a life of sadness with dreams of happiness and love. There will be a forgotten memory of childhood between two characters in love, but will they remember again and have their dream of true love?
1. Chapter 1

A Cherry Blossom Cinderella

 _ **Music and Songs played and sung by Sakura**_

 _Traditional Japanese Music, Classical Koto Strings - Sakura_

 _Beethoven- Cherry Blossom_

 _Yui Makino- You Are My Love_

 _Mermaid Melody- Legend of Mermaid (Luchia short version)_

 _Chopin Waltz-_ _(_ _Grand valse brillante)_ _Op. 18 in E Flat major_

 _ **Main Cast**_ _ **:**_

 _Cinderella as Sakura Haruno_

 _Prince Charming as Sasuke Uchiha_

 _Stepmother as Mei Terumi_

 _Anastasia as Ino_

 _Drizella as Karin_

 _Fairy Godmother as Chiyo_

 _The Queen as Mikoto Uchiha_

 _The King as Fugaku Uchiha_

 _Cinderella's father as Kizashi Haruno_

 _Cinderella's mother as Mebuki Haruno_

 _ **Supporting:**_

 _Tsunade as Haruno Family's housemaid and Sakura's guardian_

 _Shizune as Haruno Family's second housemaid; Tsunade's assistant; and Sakura's friend_

 _Itachi Uchiha as Prince Itachi and Sasuke's older brother_

 _Naruto Uzumaki as Grand Duke; Sasuke's best friend; and Hinata's husband_

 _Hinata Uzumaki as Lady-in-waiting and Naruto's wife_

 _Sai as Royal Chamberlain and friend of Naruto and Sasuke_

 _Suigetsu as sword trainer and friend of Sasuke_


	2. Chapter 2

Sakura, A Cinderella Story

 _ **Dream on, Cinderella**_

 _ **Lovely as a flower blooming  
On the first of spring  
Roses blossom to her touch  
She makes the songbirds sing**_

 _ **Dream on, Cinderella  
Dream the day away  
Dreaming of a handsome prince  
To take your heart away**_

 _ **Life was filled with joy  
But nothing seems to stay the same  
Spring gives way and summer falls  
And winter brings the gray**_

In a small kingdom of Edo, over the hills, there was a mansion with bright green grass lawn and a evergreen tree stood tall and strong by. It has a stunning clean garden.

 _ **Dream on, Cinderella  
Dream the day away  
Hoping that your prince will come  
And take your heart away**_

 _ **Oh dream on, Cinderella  
Dreaming of the day  
A handsome prince will come  
And take you far away**_

Two orange butterflies flew over the red blooming tulips, and the lilacs bloomed open with the fountain water spraying over them. Also, pink mandevilla bloomed from the sunlight while its vines wrapped around a tall white rustic wood fence.

 _ **You're the most beautiful girl in the land  
But where is the prince who will give you his hand?  
And dance through the night in the ballroom so grand  
Make you the queen of his heart  
'Til the clock decrees you must part**_

All the garden work was taken care by the gente hand of a lovely pink-haired girl, wearing a white spring dress with an apron. She was picking the new blooming various roses but the red most, as she smelt their lovely aroma.

 _ **Dream on, Cinderella  
Dream the day away  
Dreaming of a handsome prince  
To take your heart away**_

 _ **Oh dream on, Cinderella  
Dream the day away  
Hoping that your prince will come  
And take your heart away**_

She sighed, smiling, and looked up at the clear sky. She spun around with her arms open freely. She picked a water bucket, sprinkling the aguilars flowers.

 _ **Oh dream on, Cinderella  
Dreaming of the day  
A handsome prince will come  
And take your heart away**_

 _ **Oh, dream on, Cinderella  
Your dream is on the way  
Soon your handsome prince will come  
And take you far away**_

While watering the flowers, two older women came by to help her and the girl was happy to see them. Then, a butterfly landed on her flower clip and another on her hair. Her friends giggled as she smiled happily.

(~~~~~~)

There once lived a gentleman named Kizashi Haruno from a fine family whose hard work made very, very rich. He was dark, short pinked hair, combed back neatly, with angular moustache. His life was full of beauty and hard work, and he was blessed with a loyal and loving wife, Mebuki. She was dark blonde short haired with beautiful emerald eyes. She was loved by all for her kind heart, and she always enjoyed doing house works. Whenever she is outside, she would do garden work while singing lullabies and playing music.

He had two housemaids, the oldest blonde, Tsunade, and her young short black haired assistant, Shizune, who were very loyal to the housemasters. Tsunade have been working in the Haruno family since Kizashi was a young lad, and Shizune was welcomed to the household when he and Mebuki were officially engaged. They always treated with their gentle hands and respect. Their lady would always come to the kitchen and garden, giving them extra hand on their chores.

His most cherished part of life was his attractive daughter, Sakura. She had pink hair, lighter than her father, and her mother's eyes. Sweet and kind, she was as lovely inside as she was out. She would also help her mother and housemaids with the chores. She would know how to make her father smile and laugh. Since she was born, Tsunade took care of her and Mebuki named her as her guardian. Shizune also took care of her and became good friends with Sakura while growing up. Whenever Kizashi and Mebuki left on family business, she left in care of her guardians. Another, she is well-educated by her mother and guardian; she would learn new lessons by Shizune.

Life, however, was not always predictable and darkness passed across Kizashi's future. Mebuki took gravely ill. Tsunade and Shizune tended her with all their medical skills and knowledge, but they couldn't find the source of the illness nor make the right medicine. Kizashi grew depressed, and Sakura stood by him but cried with grief.

A few weeks later, Mebuki was growing weaker and called her family over before her time was over. Tsunade and Shizune were allowed to stay in the room.

"My beloved Sakura, sumimasen." Mebuki said weakly, "I will go very soon, but I will always around wherever you go. Never forget to have courage and be kind to all, even when they are wicked hearts." Sakura whimpered while hugging her father.

"My dear Kizashi," she next said "you have always been the gentleman I loved since we met and became one."Kizashi choked on his tears but let them fall and he had never forgotten the day he laid his eyes on his lovely Mebuki. "Promise me that you will never lose love and happiness." He hugged Sakura tighter as he made a small nod to her promise.

"Tsunade…Shizune…" she called them lastly, "come closer." They moved close to her bedside and listened, "Tsunade, you have been with us the longest and I always watched you being a second mother to my daughter. Promise me you will always look after her." Tsunade grew tears and breathed out, whispering her devoted vow to Mebuki.

"Shizune…" she breathed heavily before starting, "Always be there for Sakura as a big sister and be beside when she needs someone to talk to." Shizune sobbed and held her hands over her chest, giving her promise.

Mebuki gave a weak smile, "Arigatou…" Sakura and Kizashi leaned in, embracing her. She wrapped her pale arms around her family and whispered, "I love you so much."

The very next day, Mebuki passed away and was given a proper burial under the cherry blossom tree at the cemetery. Sakura placed a red rose loop standing in front of her mother's tombstone and prayed peace and her love to her. Kizashi and the two maids stood beside her, praying.

(~~~~~~)

Several months after Mebuki's death, winter came and covered everything in a blanket of white. During the season, Kizashi went away on a business trip and looked for a new chapter from his depression of his loss. Sakura stayed behind with her motherly and sisterly guardians.

When the sun brought springtime, the trees regained their green leaves and the lawn turned green again from the rays. Shizune helped Sakura dressed up as Tsunade finished brushing her silky hair. They all heard the sound of horses which meant Kizashi has come home.

Feeling happy, Sakura went closer to her bedroom window to see her father, returning home at last from his trip. However, she was astounded when she saw what changed her life forever.

Therefore, Kizashi had found a second wife named Mei Terumi. She was a woman of youthful beauty, wearing a royal blue trumpet sleeved ruffled multi-layer gothic gown. She was also a widow with two daughters, a long pony-tailed blond, Ino, wearing a violet sleeveless bowknot ruffle dress; and a redheaded with glasses, Karin, wearing a deep red off-shoulder gothic gown. Like their mother, they have attractive beauty but wicked hearts. Indeed, they were Japanese but dressed in French style.

This did not bode well for Sakura. To conceal her beauty, she asked her guardians to tie her hair up and wrap a white cloth around. They did not understand her reason, but they helped her anyway. Afterwards, Shizune placed two hair clips to keep the headband from falling off.

In addition, Tsunade and Shizune were disgusted to Kizashi's second marriage. They instead stood by Sakura and kept on their normal acts.

.

.

Sometime later, Kizashi left on another but long business trip. Sakura was upset about her father leaving again and so soon. "Otosan, you just came back."

"My dear daughter, it can't be helped," Kizashi said. "Gomen, but tell me what I can bring back for you." He was also sad with his quick depart and leaving his only child alone again, but he thought bringing her a gift would cheer her spirit a little.

Before Sakura could answer, Mei stepped in. "A beautiful dress, my dear husband."

"New shoes and ribbons for me," Ino said.

"And a long magnificent strand of pearls to adorn my neck," Karin said next.

Tsunade and Shizune frowned at Mei's greediness, and they considered the sisters so spoiled. They asked such expensive gifts, but they see Kizashi showing them calamity and kind heart. _Kizashi, you're too gentle with them._

"And you, my dear daughter?" Kizashi asked lastly.

"I…I want nothing, otosan." Sakura answered "I only wish that you would return home safely."

"I shall, my dear daughter." Kizashi smiled at her thoughtfulness. Her kind heart always reminded him of his dear Mebuki. He still wanted to give her something, so he asked, "Are you sure, my dear? I can bring you anything, please anything."

Sakura was about to say, but Tsunade placed a hand on her shoulder, telling her to let her father bring her something. Shizune also insisted her to agree.

So, Sakura decided to comply and replied, "I…want…I want…." She couldn't think of one, but she instantly remembered something. "I want a seed…of a cherry blossom."

Tsunade and Shizune stared each other, wondering why Sakura would ask something so small and simple. Kizashi wondered but realized the reason, so he didn't question her. "Alright!" he said, "Until then, ja ne!"

Kizashi rode away in his carriage as the women waved goodbye. Sakura looked down, and Tsunade and Shizune stood beside her. "I miss you already, otosan…" she whispered sadly.

"You said something?" Mei asked sternly at her face.

Sakura stepped back from surprise, and Tsunade and Shizune held her close. "Nothing," she answered.

"Then stop standing there," Mei ordered "and you three go do your chores." Ino and Karin laughed at them.

Without complaining or fighting back, Sakura obeyed. Tsunade and Shizune frowned but followed her orders without making a fuss.

 _ **Three months later:**_

For Kizashi blinded by his love for his new wife, he didn't see or know what was happening to his daughter. Sakura's cruel stepsisters immediately took away her bedroom and all her fine clothes. Therefore, she was forced to wear clothes of a servant girl, a pink-white made her do all the chores cleaning in every inch around the house, while they have all the fun.

Mei made Tsunade and Shizune to purchase and bring all their shopping all the way from town. She didn't let them go on saddle but walk on foot. Moreover, she always told to cook and serve them food and treats; she ordered them to clean the dishes and kitchen spotlessly.

Therefore, Sakura and her guardians were doing more chores inside the house than outside. The flower garden was tended last very late at night because Sakura didn't want her mother's garden to wither away. After finishing their chores, they slept in the kitchen by the fireplace because it kept them warm. The attic was their only spare room, but it gets too cold from the cold air. Tsunade and Shizune slept sitting on the rocking chair as Sakura was sleeping on a straw mat.

Although the fire kept Sakura warm, the ashes and cinders drifted across her, making her look dusty and dirty. The stepsisters made fun of her and called her 'Cinderella'.

.

.

Suddenly, before dawn, a stranger came to the door with a message that clouded Sakura with sorrow. BANG BANG BANG BANG "Huh?" the three ladies woke up from the noise and stood up, "Who would be outside…especially this late?"

"Well, let's go see who it is." Sakura went to the door. The knock became louder, echoing through around the house. "It sounds urgent." She and her guardians went to open the door.

Tsunade opened the door and the stepfamily arrived on the stairs after hearing the noise and came downstairs. "What is this reckon?" Mei demanded for an explanation, but she didn't receive any response.

"Cinderella!" Mei shouted calling her. "I demand an explanation!"

Sakura looked at her, "I don't know."

"Arigatou," they heard Tsunade thanking the man and closed the door. She stayed silent and didn't turn around to talk.

"Tsunade!" Mei called her, "Who was that rat knocking on my door? What did he want?"

Ignoring Mei, Tsunade clinched and slowly turned around, clutching her hands together. "Sakura…" she muttered and went to her. Sakura noticed her and became worried, "Tsunade...doshitano?"

"Sakura…" Tsunade said again, "your father…passed." Sakura and Shizune gasped in shock. "He had an accident…fell off of his carriage and took ill from his injury," she told the story.

Sakura started shredding tears and Shizune held her close. "Before he died…he told that man to give this to you," Tsunade finished and handed Sakura…a seed of cherry blossom. "He…held on to it before he fell and while lying dying."

Sakura stared at the seed and dropped onto her knees, whimpering and crying for her father. Tsunade and Shizune kneeled beside her, hugging.

On the other hand, Mei and her two daughters didn't grieve for their second husband and father. Ino and Karin left returning to bed. Mei just stared for a moment and went back upstairs with grin, like she has a new plan in mind on what to do with Sakura.

 _ **The next day:**_

The funeral for Kizashi Haruno was held. His coffin was carried back to the homelands and buried beside his first wife's grave. Sakura didn't utter a word but crying during the whole service. Mei and her two daughters wore black for the funeral, but they left shortly after the burial without praying.

Sakura and her guardians remained, praying him peace and happy reunion with Mebuki. They didn't stay long with Mei calling them to resume their chores. Before they left, Sakura placed two red rose loops on her parents' grave.

.

.

As life went on, Mei took over the Haruno house. She and her two daughter treated Sakura and the others as slaves, and made them do loads of work labor. The cruel stepfamily selfishly wasted all of Haruno family wealth with overloading shopping.

Another, Mei decided to dismiss Tsunade and Shizune from the household; Tsunade and Shizune refused to leave and did not want any money from her. Furious, Mei threatened having them incarcerated for their refusal, but Sakura stopped her from hurting them. With her words, she assured Mei that she will leave the household along with her guardians, so Mei will need to look for another servant, or have her and her two daughters do all the house chores themselves. Mei glared at her with fury, but without a choice she accepted her bargain and let Tsunade and Shizune to stay in the house. With her brave heart, Sakura saved her only family and embraced them shakily, almost crying.

Moreover, Mei pawned almost all the house relics for extra money. Sakura luckily hid some of her treasures in a small box. Therefore, she hid the box inside behind the brick wall by the fireplace. In her small box, she kept her family locket, with her parents' face picture; the cherry seed; and a few more things.

.

.

During daylight, Ino and Karin were playing cricket outside. "Awe," Karin sarcastically said "too bad, Cinderella can't play with us."

"Well, somebody has to do all the chores," Ino finished and they laughed.

(~~~~~~)

Inside, Sakura was washing the dishes and watching her stepsisters playing. "Cinderella!" Mei called which she got startled and dropped a plate, broken.

"Ah!" Sakura moved back. Mei came in, "Look what you done!"

"You..." Sakura said, "you frightened me." She kneeled, picking up the pieces.

"When you finish cleaning up your mess," Mei gave her more chores "I need you and the other two to scrub the floors; clean the curtains; silver polished; and do the laundry."

"I just finished polishing the silver," Sakura told her.

"Do it again," Mei ordered her. "I want to see them all shiny like glass mirrors."

(~~~~~~)

Back outside, Ino and Karin argued about one of them cheating and whose turn it was. "You cheated!" Ino shouted. "I did not!" Karin yelled back.

"Besides, it's my turn!" Ino said. "No, it's my turn!" Karin objected.

"Move it!" Ino pushed Karin away, making her fall down, and went ahead with the game.

Behind the bushes, someone was hiding after hearing them fighting and smiled with a plan of humiliation. Ino hit the ball with the paddle, so the stranger used a rock with a slinger, hitting the ball hard. The ball lifted into the air fast. "Huh?" the sisters watched the flying ball, hitting the rocks; the tree; and the fountainhead. It went directly knocking Ino and Karin on the head out cold.

(~~~~~~)

From the inside, Tsunade and Shizune arrived to the kitchen after finishing their part. Mei looked out the window and saw her daughters down. "Oh!" she ran outside, "My darlings! What happened to you?"

Before Mei approached her down daughters, the hidden stranger threw another rock at the ball, moving it toward Mei. Without her watching her way, she stepped tripping over the ball and fell face on the ground.

Sakura and her guardians watched the whole accident, and they laughed at it funny. Tsunade and Shizune witnessed their best year about the stepfamily's embarrassment. The stranger grinned and left without being seen.

 _ **At the palace:**_

At the royal palace, there was King Uchiha Fugaku, in a dark green yukata with katana, and his lovely queen Mikoto, in a dark red floral furisode kimono. They have all the nice luxury they could hold, such as nice garden; ancient paintings and calligraphies; samurai and ninja weapons; Japanese instruments and French piano; and finest clothes. They have two sons, (oldest) Itachi and (youngest) Sasuke, who were the most handsome and intelligent princes in the land, and every single ladies were attracted enough to their handsome looks and in love with them.

The king and queen tried convincing their oldest son to find a wife, so he would take the throne. Itachi managed to find the perfect princess, suitable to be his wife. Her name was Izumi, a princess of Kyoto, she was beautiful and kindhearted. However, she got ill and passed away before getting married. Itachi turned depressed with her death, and he went oversea to deal with his grief and loss for some time.

Anyway, Sasuke had just come of age and arranged by his parents to choose a wife from the rank and nobility in the land. He was disgusted with the arranged meetings because all the women he acquitted were into his looks and wealth.

This time again, he was meeting with another girl named Ami. They were outside in the royal garden, having tea and communicating. Fugaku and Mikoto were standing in the hallways, observing them. They really want their youngest son to fall in love and get married because they really want to have grandchildren.

"I wonder how Sasuke is doing out there," Fugaku said. "Ami is from a noble family and could be a suitable wife for him, combining both her and our wealth together."

"Well, anata…" Mikoto said while looking, "From what I can see, it appears that Sasuke is probably not feeling anything for her." Fugaku shook his head, disbelieving, and continued watching again.

 _ **To Sasuke:**_

Sasuke, in his black yukata, was sitting a stone bench with Ami, in a yellow-pink furisode kimono with colorful flowers and butterflies, beside him. She was so close to him while clinging on his arm and talking seductively to him. "Well, about my family, Sasuke-sama…" she whispered sexily, "My father is the Duke of Osaka, and we live in a luxurious lifestyle. My grandfather was even wealthier and owned the land with great exception.

Sasuke listened silently and sighed with a frown. _It is always the same…_ he believed that Ami wasn't the perfect woman to be his future wife. As a result, all the girls he encountered always talked about family heirlooms and wealth; they even seductively cuddle to arouse him.

Ami continued talking, "Our collection of fine art is the most exceptional in the land. Same as yours of course." She let go of his arm, closing her eyes, and reached for her collar, pulling the front down. She sighed, "Sasuke-sama, I believe our love shall be one with—" She turned to face him, but he was gone. "SASUKE-SAMA!"

Sasuke walked through the garden, leaving Ami alone, and went back inside the palace. Mikoto and Fugaku saw him coming and went further into the great hall. Sasuke arrived and passed his parents without a glance.

"Sasuke?" Fugaku called him. "She is the one, Sasuke?" Mikoto asked him. Sasuke didn't stop walking and left after giving them an 'hmph' as his answer.

Mikoto and Fugaku heard him and sighed disappointedly. "Well, what can we do now?" Mikoto asked her husband. "This always happens to every girl we invite and he doesn't even fall in love with any of them."

Fugaku crossed her arms, "Hn, I'll think of something."

(~~~~~~)

Sasuke went to his sword training room and picked out his katana sword, practicing his sword techniques. He meditated his mind, concentrating at the wooden poles, and grunted swinging many sword slices, cutting the poles smoothly.

He sighed and sensed someone behind him. He quickly turned around and used his sword, blocking a sneak attack. "Nice try, Suigetsu." They both jumped back from each other.

Suigetsu was Sasuke's sword trainer and his friend, and a weapon collector of samurai and ninja. He has white short hair and pointed teeth. "Hah," he scoffed "you're already mastered the same techniques. So, how was your…meeting with Lady Ami?"

Sasuke groaned, "I rather not want to talk about it."

"Sodesuka," Suigetsu easily figured it out "Ami-hime wasn't the one then." He grunted yelling at Sasuke with his Kubikiribocho blade, and they fought battling.

"She was like every other girl he was arranged to meet," Sasuke gave his opinion. He dodged Suigets's sword dive slice and gave out his own.

Suigetsu twirled around, missing it. "Well, Fugaku-sama isn't going to stop the arrangements" he ran forward, doing swift blades, "until you pick a girl and must marry."

Sasuke stayed still, waiting for closer target and watching carefully. CLASH! Suigetsu screamed when his sword was knocked out of his hold and Sasuke tackled him down, pointing his sword down his face. "I already aware of his motives," he moved away "but all the girls he invites here are just the same."

"Not all girls are like that," they heard someone else. It was Uzumaki Naruto, Fugaku's Grand Duke and Sasuke's childhood friend. "I know the girl you are waiting for is still out there somewhere. It just takes time and patience."

"Easy for you to say, Naruto." Sasuke sat down to rest, "You were lucky enough to find a girl you love and marry her." Indeed, Naruto is married.

Naruto smiled dreamily about his love. He snapped back for remembering something, "Oh, the king has requested your presence immediately at the throne."

Sasuke sighed annoyingly, "What is it about this time?" Naruto shrugged cluelessly, but he only does whatever the king and queen tells him to do. Without asking again, Sasuke left the room. Suigetsu grinned, _I'm sure the king has come up with a solution._

(~~~~~~)

At the throne room, Sasuke arrived and went to his father. Queen Mikoto was presented, along with Royal Chamberlain Sai and Lady-in-waiting Uzumaki Hinata. Sai and Hinata were also his friends, and Hinata is Naruto's wife.

"Nanisore, otosan?" Sasuke asked.

"Sasuke," Fugaku started "your mother and I have decided to hold a grand ball and invite all the eligible maidens to the palace tomorrow night."

Sasuke glared for not wanting to endure any more meetings with seductive and gawking women. Before he could answer, Mikoto spoke, "It will be magnificent ball with a feast, Sasuke. Surely, you will be able find your princess."

Sasuke looked at his mother for a moment. He then looked at his friends, who nodded to agree without a choice, so he sighed in despair. "I will agree…under one condition." Fugaku and Mikoto listened, "The choice is mine…mine alone."

Fugaku and Mikoto stared and nodded in agreement. "Sai!" Fugaku called and Sai approached bowing to his king. "Go send out the invitations immediately."

"Hai, Fugaku-sama!" Sai obeyed and bowed before leaving.

"Hinata!" Mikoto called and Hinata approached bowing. "Please call all the staffs to the conference room immediately."

"Hai, Mikoto-sama!" Hinata obeyed bowing and left to gather the staffs.

 _ **To the Haruno house:**_

Sakura and her guardians were scrubbing a big laundry pile of the stepfamily's clothes. Mei told them that she wants every piece of cloth to be completely spotless and make it good as new. They scrubbed hard under soapy water.

Meanwhile, Sai arrived to the house and knocked the door to hold the invitation.

Ino and Karin laughed while playing badminton. They cheered 'I got it!', hitting the ball back and forth. On the last hit, Ino hit the ball and Karin ran moving back but tripped on a rock, landing on her face. Ino laughed hard at her sister's unpredictable clumsiness.

"It's here!" they all heard Mei cheering. "The invitation is here!" The ladies wondered what she was talking about and what invitation she was holding.

Mei started reading the invitation, "King and Queen Uchiha requests the pleasure of your company at the grand ball to be held at the Royal Palace tomorrow night."

"Oh, that's wonderful!" Karin jumped excitedly, "We are requested to meet the handsome Prince Sasuke!"

Ino glowed stars in her eyes, "KKKYYYAAA! Prince Sasuke!" The stepsisters were dazzlingly in love with the prince and both desire to marry him as his princess.

Sakura gasped softly and whispered, "Sasuke-kun…" Tsunade and Shizune noticed her staring blankly, and they smiled for remembering her romantic feelings to the royal prince. They also recalled that their childhood friendship and their feelings towards each other.

"I need a new dress right away!" Karin exclaimed. "Me too! Me too! Me too!" Ino begged her mother.

"Not to worry, my daughters." Mei cheered them up, "That is why we are going to town right away."

Sakura stood up and asked kindly, "May I go to the ball?"

"That is hardly possible, Cinderella." Mei answered, "I don't have enough money to purchase _three_ new dresses, and besides you don't even dance." She left without another word, and the stepsisters giggled as they passed her.

Sakura whimpered heartbroken from her rejection, and her guardians went holding her with comfort. They were upset how Mei was wasting all Kizashi's money for spoiling herself and her daughters. Suddenly, Tsunade had an idea.

 _ **At nighttime:**_

Everyone went to sleep, except for Tsunade who was dragged Shizune upstairs to the attic. She stayed awake, until the stepfamily and Sakura fall asleep. When Shizune was about to snooze, Tsunade lit up a candle and shook her to keep her awake.

"Tsunade-sama?" Shizune asked in a low voice, "Why are we going to the attic?"

Tsunade answered whispering, "We are going to give Sakura a dress for the ball."

"We don't have a dress for her," Shizune reminded her. "Those spoiled girls took all her clothes away."

"Or so they thought," Tsunade smirked and opened the attic door. They walked inside and Tsunade went to open a trunk. Shizune held the candle as she watched. Tsunade pulled out a lovely pink Victorian Lolita kimono dress.

Shizune stared in awe, admiring its beauty. "It's beautiful. It shall look lovely on her."

"Of course," Tsunade told her "this was Mebuki-san's dress. She was wearing this when Kizashi met her in his garden party years ago." They left the attic and walked quietly through the hallway.

"Oh, bless Mebuki-san's kind soul," Shizune smiled praying to Mebuki. "Let's hide it somewhere before anyone discovers it."

They passed Mei's door and without noticing Mei opened the door a little. Mei must have heard their footsteps earlier and heard them whispering. She managed a glimpse of the dress and heard Tsunade saying, "I know just the place where to hide it."

After they left, Mei smirked grimly. "Sodesuka, Tsunade?" she asked, "You can try to outsmart me, but I know how to outsmart you better."

 _ **The next day:**_

Tsunade and Shizune hid the dress in the living room inside a wooden chest drawer last night. Instantly after breakfast, Mei gave them and Sakura a big numerous house chores. Tsunade and Shizune were told to dust the attic and organize the bedrooms; and Sakura was told to scrub the floors and do more laundry outside.

While they were cleaning, Mei discreetly walked into the living room and opened the chest, taking the dress with her. She yelled calling her servants to hurry up and gave more work as she went away.

Until the night of the ball, Sakura kindly tried her utmost to help her stepsisters get ready. Early in the evening, Sakura and her guardians ironed their dresses neatly. Later, they helped them dress up and knitted their dresses to the perfect length and polished their shoes. They lastly brushed their hair to the perfect hairstyle they asked. Tsunade and Shizune excused themselves.

As they finished their work, the stepsisters were perfectly and cleanly ready. Mei came to the room and checked to see her daughters were ready. "Everything ready?" she asked.

Sakura again asked her stepmother, "May I please go? I did everything you asked."

Ino told her mother, "Cinderella did help us get dressed." Karin nodded truthfully.

Mei was impressed with her work and reconsidered, "Very well, but I've just emptied a bowl of lentils into the ashes. Pick them out of the fireplace before our coach arrives and you may go."

Sakura smiled happily, "Arigatou, arigatou." She quickly left and went into the kitchen, and Mei made another grim face.

Sakura arrived at the kitchen and found their guardians doing her last chore. "Oh, you are picking them—"

"We heard her." Shizune told her, "While we are picking these up, go to the living room and there is a pink dress inside the chest."

Sakura was breathtaking to hear there was a dress for her. Tsunade rushed her while picking the lentils fast, "Go and hurry get changed."

So, she went into the living room. When she found and opened the trunk, she didn't find any pink dress inside. "Huh?" She went through every cloth and found nothing. "Where is it?"

She went back to the kitchen and found all the lentils in the bowl. Even though the last chore was done, she was worried about the missing dress. "The dress wasn't there," she told them.

"Nani?!" Tsunade exclaimed. "No, it's there. We put it there last night." She turned to Shizune who shook her head without an idea.

"Cinderella, have you picked out all the lentils?" Mei asked as she arrived. "Oh, so you have. By the way, I have found this wretched rag in the living room." She threw a ripped pink dress.

Sakura and her guardians gasped to see the missing pink dress all torn up. Tsunade and Shizune were outraged that Mei stole the dress and ripped it, "How could you?!"

"How could I what?" Mei pretended to misunderstood them, "I just found this old-fashioned dress falling into pieces."

"Our coach is here," Karin informed. So, the stepfamily left the house wordlessly.

A moment later, Sakura stood staring down at the torn dress in shock. Tsunade and Shizune were standing and watching her, and they were assuming that she was in shock and will cry soon. Sakura slowly kneeled down and picked up the dress.

"Sakura…" Shizune said her name.

"Tsunade?" Sakura started asking softly, "This dress…was this…?"

"Sakura…" Tsunade kneeled beside her, "This was your mother's dress. It was kept in storage years after Kizashi-san married Mebuki-san."

Shizune told the next part, "We hid it last night, so we could surprise you and you would go to the ball."

Sakura returned silent and stared more at the dress. Another moment later, she grew sad tears and muttered, "…Kaasan…" She then swiftly stood and ran outside, along with the dress.

"Sakura!" Tsunade and Shizune called her. They watched her ran out, and they stared each other for a while. So, they went outside after her.

 _ **Outside:**_

Sakura ran outside in the backyard, and she stopped leaning on a Hawthorne bench. She choked on her cries and whimpering with hopelessness. Tsunade and Shizune arrived and kneeled beside her. They wanted to say something, but they knew she was heartbroken. So, they decided to stay silent, letting her cry all the sadness out.

"It's just no use," Sakura said. Tsunade and Shizune heard her, so they decided to listen. "Kaasan…." she called her mother, "I tried to have courage and be kind, but it's useless."

Suddenly, sprinkling sparkles appeared around but they didn't even notice. "I can't believe anymore," she said. "It is obvious…Sasuke-kun must have forgotten about me and our friendship. There is nothing left to believe anymore."

The sparkles joined together and there appeared an elderly lavender-haired woman in a blue cloak. She was sitting in the exact spot where Sakura was crying; she had her head on her laps and was stroking her hair softly. "Nothing, my dear? Oh, you don't really mean that."

"Tsu—" Sakura was about to talk back. She thought it was Tsunade talking, but the elder woman interrupted, "Nonsense, my dear child!"

Tsunade and Shizune first saw the elder woman and stood backing away in surprise. "If you lost all your faith from despair, I wouldn't be here" the elder woman and Sakura looked up "but here I am."

Sakura gasped in surprise when she saw her. The elder woman smiled and helped her stand up, "Come now and dry those tears, my dear. You can't go to the ball with that face."

"The ball? Demo—" Sakura asked and was about to show her the torn dress.

"You are going and you will meet the boy you love," the elder woman said and it made Sakura blushed, wondering how she found out about her love. "Trust me, my dear. A Fairy Godmother knows everything."

"Fairy godmother?" Sakura and her guardians stared each other, wondering that they were in a dream.

Fairy Godmother said, "Everyone has a Fairy Godmother and it is not a dream. Now, enough questions and hurry find me a pumpkin." In ladylike run, she went to the garden and they followed her.

"A pumpkin?" they wondered why she would ask for a pumpkin. Without asking question, Shizune ran to the vegetable stand, looking for a perfect round, orange pumpkin.

"I need some mice and lizards," Fairy Godmother said. Sakura went inside the house, and Tsunade went picking the watering can where three lizards reside and sleep in.

"Here are the lizards," Tsunade called. "I found a nice pumpkin," Shizune came back, carrying a perfect sized orange pumpkin with green vines.

"We have four mice in the cage trap," Sakura ran back outside with the cage.

"Perfect," Fairy Godmother smiled. "Now place them in a line and stand back."

Sakura and her guardians did what Fairy Godmother said and moved back. They watched her summoned a magic wand and waved sending magic out. The enchantment transformed the pumpkin into a beautiful golden carriage; the mice into a white gorgeous horses; and the two lizards into footmen. The last lizard was turned into a coachman.

Sakura and her guardians stared with amazement, "It's beautiful."

"Now, it's time for your dress," Fairy Godmother said. Sakura held out her mother's dress and was about to ask, "Oh, good heavens! It's all torn up…such a shame that your wicked stepmother would do this to your beloved mother's dress."

"Can you use your magic to fix it?" Sakura asked her.

"Oh, I would gladly" Fairy Godmother said kindly, "but it cannot be done within time." Sakura felt sad for her mother's dress. "Daijoubu, I know just the perfect gown for you, my dear."

Without second thought, Sakura grew excited for a new gown and to meet Sasuke-kun again, so she gave the dress to Tsunade. So, Fairy Godmother did her magic and Sakura's rag clothes turned into a classic pink princess floor-length organza strapless dress with a floral beading design. In her hands, she had silky pink gloves. She had a purple choker cherry blossom necklace tied in ribbon-styled around her neck. She also had dangled cherry blossom earrings. Lastly, her hair was free without her headband and tied in a half-ponytail with a pink crystal rhinestone cherry blossom petal flower hair comb.

Sakura stared at her new gown, "It's so beautiful." Tsunade and Shizune gawked at the dress and Sakura's clean beauty (from the ashes), "Sakura…"

"I haven't lost touch," Fairy Godmother complimented. Sakura laughed happily and twirled around, waving the dress. They all watched her with magical sparkles from the dress, and Fairy Godmother caught something she missed. "Oh, I believed I missed something."

Sakura stopped spinning and noticed her Fairy Godmother looking down. She lifted her dress up and found her old shoes. "Oh!" Fairy Godmother laughed her silliness and used more of her magic, changing the shoes into glass slippers with a cherry blossom on top.

"Glass slippers? How unusual!" Sakura smiled at them and twirled around more, "It's a wonderful dream come true." Shizune followed her, and Tsunade watched her go.

"Hai," Fairy Godmother agreed, but she suddenly remembered something. "All dreams…were supposed to last forever, demo…I'm afraid not this. You only have 'til midnight."

Sakura and Shizune dance a little. "Midnight? Oh, arigatou." Sakura smiled to the fact that she will spend the whole night at the ball and with Sasuke.

"No, no, chotto matte!" Fairy Godmother spoke with urgent, so Sakura and her guardians listened carefully. "You must understand, my dear. When the clock strikes at twelve, my magic will disappear and everything will return back to its original form." Afterwards, they completely understood her.

"Before midnight," Sakura went to her. "I won't forget, but this is more than I have ever hoped for." Even though her dream will only last at midnight, she was happy for receiving the chance she longed to have.

Fairy Godmother smiled and cupped her face, "Bless your kind heart, my child—" she gasped for remembering, "Goodness gracious, it's getting late!"

Tsunade and Shizune also widened for forgetting the most important objective. Fairy Godmother exclaimed, "Hurry, my dear child! The ball and your prince can't wait!" Shizune held her right hand as Tsunade gently pushed toward the carriage, "Have a good time and dance with your prince!"

When Sakura entered and sat in the coach, the coachman whipped the saddle and the horses hooved away, "Off you go and on your way!" Sakura waved goodbye to her guardians and Fairy Godmother as they waved back and Fairy Godmother vanished into sparkles. The carriage rode off to the path of the Royal Palace.

 _ **At the Royal Palace:**_

There was a line of carriages with eligible ladies, wearing beautiful gowns and kimonos, from noble families in all around Japan. It was ten-fifteen nighttime and the palace was filled with a grand ball. There were dancers dancing waltz with the orchestra music; in addition for the meantime, there were other male musicians, playing shamisen and shinobue flutes, and female musicians, playing koto strings and vocal.

Fugaku- and Mikoto-sama were sitting on their throne chairs, watching the party. Naruto and Hinata were communicating with the guests, and Sai was standing by the royalties. "I must say, my dear Mikoto," Fugaku-sama complimented, "You have outdone yourself. Everyone is here." He really loved how the party was going and filled with many guests.

"Arigatou, anata," Mikoto-sama smiled. "If this doesn't get our dear Sasuke a wife, I don't know what will. We have the finest orchestra (musicians from overseas, playing music in Japan) and musicians from all around Japan." She added, "And the most important talented Japanese cooks." There were some guests eating delicious food and drinking sake.

Mikoto lastly added, "And the most beautiful young ladies in and out of the land." Mei was watching Sasuke, who was wearing a royal blue Guard of Honor suit, and noticed his dull expression. Not one of the ladies captured his attention or his heart.

So, Mei decided for her daughters to get their chances. "Ino, Karin!" she intervened while the girls were eating "Go in there and get him! Go do it!" She grabbed Ino, dropping her plate, and pushed her toward Sasuke.

Ino stumbled her way over to Sasuke and bumped into his chest. "Oh, Sasuke-sama!" she started without apologizing, "Would you honor me with a dance? I would like to show you how graceful I am."

Sasuke stared without answering; until Karin ran in. "No, dance with me, Sasuke-sama!" she pushed her sister aside, "I am so much more graceful."

"No, you don't." Ino angrily tossed in, "You moved like a stark."

"I do not!" Karin yelled at her sister. "Yes, you do!" Ino angrily shouted back. They argued back and forth, so Sasuke didn't want to stay listening to the verbal fight and left the ladies.

Mikoto- and Fugaku-sama were observing him the whole time, hoping for him to choose a lady, but they watched him leaving the ballroom. "Anata?" Mikoto-sama asked her husband, "What do you supposed happen?" Fugaku-sama sighed with expectation.

 _ **Outside the palace:**_

Sasuke walked down the stairs, wanting to have some time alone. He sighed hopelessly, "It is always and will always be the same. There is no girl out there for me to fall in love." Suddenly, he saw another carriage arrived and groaned annoyingly, "Perfect, another one to gawk at me."

When the carriage stopped by the stairs, the footmen stepped down and opened the door, helping Sakura come down. Then, she stood there looking up, and she was glowing beautifully. Sasuke widened at her beauty, but he waited for her to run up and gawk at him.

 _Sasuke-kun!_ She stared at him without moving, _You changed so much after we last met._ She noticed how tall and handsome he became, and he was small and adorable for a child. She wanted to run up the stairs and hug him, but she kept herself steady and calm. At first, she wanted to see if he remembers her or forgot about her.

Sasuke couldn't believe what he just witness, _She is so beautiful and so…different_. This girl he was staring did not react like the other girls he encountered, so he assumed that she was the one for him. The one who he has been waiting for.

So, he gave her a smile and she smiled back at him. Her carriage moved away and he walked down to her. "Konbanwa, hime" he bowed to her. "I-I…gomen…" he stuttered shyly, "I've never seen anyone as…demo your face is like…you're the most beautiful girl I've ever seen."

 _Sasuke –kun? You forgot about me._ It was what she expected after how formally and politely he talked to her. Sasuke really forgot about her and their childhood. However, she understood that he is the prince and travels everywhere in Japan; she hopes that he will remember her in time.

Instead of showing sadness, she giggled and smiled "I'm flattered by your kind words, monsieur, arigatou," she bowed politely.

Smiling, he went and offered her his arm, "May I escort you inside, hime?"

She replied kindly, "It would be my honor" and took his arm gently. They both walked into the palace.

 _ **Back to the ball:**_

The clock on the top wall showed it was ten-thirty. The guests were presuming with dance and communication; until everyone and the music stopped when they saw Prince Sasuke come back…and with a girl. Everyone mostly stared at the girl, wondering who she was and where did she come from, and they wanted to know about her and her family's name.

Fugaku- and Mikoto-sama gasped for not believing with their eyes that Sasuke has come back and with a girl. Sai widened that Sasuke really picked a girl; Naruto and Hinata were stunned as well and saw him smiling for the first time. They, except Hinata, narrowed their eyes for seeing a resemblance of someone they used to know.

Fugaku regained his memory with his plan and called his Chamberlain, "Sai!" Sai heard the king called him, "The announcement! Quickly!"

"Oh!" Sai cleared his throat and announced with a loud voice. "Minna, I announce you Prince Uchiha Sasuke." Everyone applauded.

Sasuke waved at them and walked down the stairs, and Sakura followed him calmly. She looked at the crowd and spotted Sai by the King and Queen, _Sai!_

"What a charming girl, anata." Mikoto-sama commented. "Indeed," Fugaku-sama answered, "but she somehow looks familiar." Mikoto-sama agreed, still wondering.

As Sakura and Sasuke reached to the floor and walked through the crowd, she spotted her stepfamily. She calmly ignored them since they have never seen her real hair color. She kept looking at other guests and caught a glimpse of someone else, _Naruto?!_ She never thought that she would see her other two friends in the ball. She smiled happily for finally seeing them again after a long time.

They passed the stepfamily who was staring at Sakura, her grace and beauty. "What grace," Karin admitted and "What elegance," Ino said next.

However, Mei was furious that a strange girl took Sasuke away. "What nerve," she frowned with jealousy "and who is she anyway?" They don't seem to know or see any resemblance of anyone they know.

Sakura and Sasuke finally reached to the dance floor, and they were ready to dance. The orchestra played wonderful waltz music, _Dimitri Shostakovich's 'The Second Waltz'_. They danced so gracefully and perfectly, and they held a smile and their eyes were gazing connectedly. Later, more dancers gathered around, joining them.

"That is the goddess dress I've ever seen," Ino said while staring at the dress's waviness and sparkle.

Karin said, "And those slippers, they are glass." She stared at the shininess and how the girl danced with excellent steps.

"He will soon tire of her," Mei cursed confidently "you'll see." She will be waiting for Prince Sasuke to stop dancing with the girl and return his attention to one of her daughters.

During the one-hour waltz, Sasuke did not tire of Sakura. He only danced with her for the waltz, for he couldn't break his eyes away from her. Furthermore, Sakura was so in trance with Sasuke and completely forgot about her fairy godmother's warning.

When the dance was finally done, everyone clapped. Mei grew uneasy during the whole waltz; until when she turned to the Japanese musicians, she developed an idea. So, she went to Sai and whispered something to his ear. Afterwards, Sai went to the king and queen, telling them what Mei told him.

Fugaku-sama stood up, with Mikoto-sama following, and spoke out, "Bravo! Bravo!" Everyone turned their attention to the king and moved away to clear his path. "Minna, I have enjoyed the marvelous waltz. Now, I have a request I must see."

Sasuke grew confused with his father and wondered what he was doing, and Mikoto-sama did not like the idea but went along with her husband. "Hime," Fugaku-sama went to Sakura, "Would you kindly play us two kinds of music?" Mei grinned with her successful convenience and expected to see failure from the girl.

Sasuke glared at his father and was about to stop his nonsense, but Sakura answered, "I would be delighted, Fugaku-sama." Sasuke was shocked that she would actually do it without a second thought.

Fugaku-sama smiled with her obedience and kindness. "Arigatou, this way" he took her hand and to the piano.

The Japanese musicians were also there, and they moved away with their instruments. "Chotto matte!" Sakura stopped them and went to a Koto string player, "May I?"

"Hai!" the female stringed player quickly accepted and placed the stringed instrument close to the piano seat. Afterwards, she politely bowed and left.

With Fugaku-sama's help, Sakura sat down on the piano seat and was given space. She breathed calmly and placed her fingers on the strings, and started playing music. With talented skills, she played a traditional Japanese music that captured everyone's heart. Mikoto-sama closed her eyes, listening and smiling, _It sounds classical and all I see is sakura._

Mei tightened a fist with fury, _She may have passed this one, but she better play a foreign piano piece._

When Sakura finished playing her koto string music, everyone applauded with cheer and whistles. She stood up and bowed happily. It was time for the last music, so she gave stringed instrument back to the female musicians and moved around the chair, facing the piano.

With a smile, she lifted her hands in place and closed her eyes. _Kaasan…_ she decided to play the perfect piano music she learned from her mother years ago. She slowly opened her eyes and started playing. Throughout the ballroom, the melody gave an overwhelming aura and all the guests breathed in with meditation. Fugaku- and Mikoto-sama were affected by the music and closed the eyes, enjoying it.

(~~~~~~)

Sasuke widened from the soft music and felt a nostalgic feeling within. He closed his eyes, letting the aura fill in, and felt a pleasant wind wave. There were petals, cherry blossom petals, falling under a cherry tree and he was taken to a flower field by the seashore. He looked around and felt familiar with the field, like he had been there before. He couldn't remember when since he was only a small boy.

He then heard a laugh, a girl laugh, and looked around for her. All the sudden, up ahead of him, he found the girl, wearing a dress and a summer straw hat. She was picking up some flowers and laughing with some butterflies flapping around; however, he couldn't see her face. The sun was shining so bright behind her, so her face was shadowed. He wanted to call her, but he had no idea what her name was. Then, she turned facing him and called 'Sasuke-kun!'. He widened that she knows him and she handed him her hand; it was strange that he also knows her and went to her, reaching for her hand.

He snapped awakened from a bleak and wondered, _Soreha…nani?_ The girl he was falling for could have something about his childhood memory. He shook his head for overthinking so fast and assumed it was only the music hypnotizing him.

(~~~~~~)

Finally, Sakura finished playing the music after ten minutes. The time was now eleven forty-five. All the guests applauded with loud cheers, and she stood up and bowed. Except for Mei, she grew more furious with another fail so that she decided to investigate about the girl.

"Bravo!" Fugaku-sama commented and went to her. "Hime, you have exceeded my expectations with your music. You must have been educated very well from a great sensei."

"Arigatōgozaimasu, Fugaku-sama," Sakura thanked him for enjoying her music. "Now, proceed with the ball and music!" The musicians resumed playing and the guests returned back to the waltz.

Fugaku-sama returned to his throne. Mikoto-sama went to Sakura, "I really loved the aura of the music, it drifted me away." Sakura smiled and bowed thankfully to her.

Sasuke went to Sakura as Mikoto-sama left to join her husband. Afterwards, he took her hand and said, "Follow me." Sakura blushingly followed him, going outside the garden.

As they were walking, Mei quietly started following them and was about to go outside when the big curtain closed in front her. "Huh?!" she gasped in shock and popped a nerve. "Ahem!" she heard two men clearing their throat and looked, finding Naruto and Sai. They both were staring at her with a stern look, which made her anxious, and she ran back to join the party.

Shortly, Naruto and Sai watched her ran off and stared each other, giving a thumb-ups with a grin. They stayed standing by the sides, guarding without letting anyone go outside. They both want Sasuke to have a joyful night with the girl he chose to dance with and get to know her.

 _ **To Tsunade and Shizune:**_

Tsunade and Shizune were sitting in the kitchen and awake, waiting for Sakura to come back. Tsunade was having the sleepiness in her eyes; she won't be able to keep them open for long. In contrast, Shizune was also feeling tired but refused to sleep; she kept watching the clock since Sakura left. When the time became fifteen minutes to midnight, she went to check out the window and see Sakura not showing up yet.

"Sakura!" Shizune talked softly, "Are you on your way back? Hurry, it's almost midnight!"

She stared outside and heard the ticking sound per second. _Tick-tock, tick-tock, tick-tock_ the noise was making her anxiety unstable. She grunted frustrated. "Tsunade-sama!" she called her, "I'm going over the palace and bring Sakura back."

"Shizune," Tsunade muttered "she will make it in time, so stop worrying."

"Demo, it has an over an hour!" Shizune pointed the hanging clock, "Look what time it is!"

Tsunade turned her head and widened full awake after seeing the time. "Kuso! Alright, go take a horse and hurry back with her!"

Shizune nodded and ran outside to the stables, picking a horse. She quickly placed the saddle on and rode away fast.

 _ **To sasusaku:**_

Sakura was following Sasuke in the royal garden. She looked around, admiring the flowers, and felt the wind blowing so refreshing. She next heard water splashing ahead and looked finding a beautiful tiered fountain with a lovely in-love couple hugging and almost kissing sculpture. The water was shining with clear light. There were five sublime koi ponds far around the garden, and fireflies lightened up and swarmed around.

The beautiful sight of the royal garden took her breath away. "It's so beautiful" she sighed "and peaceful here."

Sasuke smiled, "I'm glad you like it here. I come here often to have some time for myself." When he arrived to the bench, he appropriately helped her sit down and sat next to her.

"Arigatou, but I don't like it." Sakura said, "I love it, the garden has always been my most peaceful space to think and let my thoughts out."

Sasuke listened with interest and believed that he has something in common with her. "I would like to know so much about you, but I must admit about your piano music."

Sakura raised an eyebrow with wonder, "Was there something you didn't like?"

"No! I didn't mean like that." Sasuke quickly explained, "I really love the music, but I'm just saying that the melody gave me hypnosis about my childhood."

Sakura stared with surprise that her paino music expectedly gave a strange effect. _My music helped him regain his forgotten memory about our friendship?_ Instead of exciting herself, she asked calmly, "What was your childhood?"

"I was young," he started sharing. "I was under a cherry tree by a flower field. The sea was there, too."

Sakura felt her smile was growing inside, _The flower field by the seashore! You found me there._ She remained still, listening more.

"Then, out of nowhere," he shared more "there was a girl with a straw hat, picking some flowers." Her heart was beating with large excitement, waiting for him to say it was her. "She was laughing with some butterflies around her. Next, she saw me and called me 'Sasuke-kun'."

"A straw hat girl?" she said, "Calling you 'Sasuke-kun'? Then, you must have been her childhood friend." _Onegai, Sasuke-kun! Say it was me, I was that little girl with the straw hat._

"She could have been, but I didn't even know her name," he answered. "She reached out, handing me her hand. I was about to reach her, but I didn't see her face from the sunlight."

She stared blankly and felt sadness in her heart. "So, you don't remember her or her name?" she asked him and he shook his head. She wanted to cry and kept a smile, "Demo, daijoubu! I'm sure you will meet her again someday."

"I'm sure I will soon." He nodded in agreement and asked something else, "Ano…since you can play music, can you also sing?"

"Hai, my mother taught me before she died," she nodded but held a sad face for remembering her parents.

He noticed her expression and realized that he unknowingly made her remember about her mother. He quickly thought of something to cheer her up. So he took her hands, as she watched him, and kissed them, "Gomenasai! I made you remember…something you held sadly."

She blushed from the kiss and smiled softly, "Daijobuda! I keep myself busy from thinking about…my family." He made a small smile and asked no more. "Oh, I do have a song in mind I want to sing. Would you like to be the first to hear it?"

He kindly accepted. So, she stood up in front of him and held her hands together, closing her eyes. In her mind, she played a piano intro and breathed in, and started singing softly.

 _ **Ame ni nureta hoho wa namida no nioi ga shita  
Yasashii manazashi no tabibito**_

While Sakura was singing, she took herself back to her childhood memory at the seashore flower field. _After she called Sasuke and he reached her hand, she took him running with her through the field, laughing_.

 _ **Shizuka ni hibiiteru natsukashii ongaku  
Omoi dasenai kioku samayou**_

 _While they were running, a flock of white birds flew out above them. They stopped to watch them flying; Sakura was smiling and Sasuke was just staring motionlessly. She noticed his expression, so she thought of something to make him smile. She asked him 'The white birds are beautiful, neh, Sasuke-kun?' He turned to her and saw her smile; later, he smiled back, nodding, 'Hai, they are.' When she saw him smiling, she jumped cheerfully 'Yatta! You smiled, Sasuke-kun!'_

 _ **Yume wa tobidatsu no chiisana tsubasa de  
Omoi no kienai basho made futari de  
Tooi umi wo sora wo koete**_

 _Next, they sat down while she finished making a flower crown. She then placed on his head and laughed warmly for liking how it looked on him. He smiled a little and had a blush, and she took his hands._

 _ **Kurai yoru no naka de watashi wo terashiteru  
Yasashii manazashi no anata ni aitai**_

 _Lastly, they stood by the road and a carriage behind him. He said his goodbye to her, and she was sad with tears. 'I will come back, I promise' he promised her. She gave him a hug, telling him 'I won't forget you. Take care out there.' He hugged her back and they let go, and he climbed inside the carriage. The horses rode away and she watched it go. Before it was gone, he popped his head out 'Sakura!' and she saw him 'Sasuke-kun!' He cried another promise 'I won't forget you, either! I promise!' She cried happily, 'Arigatou, Sasuke-kun!" and waved goodbye, and he waved back as he rode away._

While she had her eyes closed, she finished the piano melody in her mind. She was about to ask Sasuke about his thoughts; when she opened her eyes, she found him closer to her face. _Sasuke-kun!_ She wanted to know what he was doing, but she couldn't let the words come out.

He had a gentle smile in his lips and soft eyes, staring deeply in her eyes. He took her hands and kissed them, "You had the most beautiful voice, and you sang with such warm words."

She blushed and smiled warmly, "Arigatou, Sasuke-sama." _I wish I could tell you that I made this song for you…and it was about you._

"It felt you were telling a story," he interpreted "about your past."

 _Have you figured it out, Sasuke-kun?_ Sakura started hoping that he figured the 'person' she sang about. "Yes, it is about someone from before…"

"You tell it with a kind heart," he commented "I can feel that the two people loved it and will cherish it in _their_ hearts."

… _Sasuke-kun…_ Sakura stared motionlessly that Sasuke believed her song was referring about her parents. She wanted to cry, but she strongly brought up a smile. She hoped that one day he will figure it out the true meaning of her song.

"I'm sure they are now," Sakura said "I appreciate your kind thoughtfulness, Sasuke-sama."

Sasuke smiled as he rested his forehead on hers, "I have never been so happy 'til you came tonight. I am so happy it is with you, us together alone."

Sakura gasped softly and he leaned closer, and they closed their eyes, sharing a passionate kiss. He embraced her tightly with his arms around her waist. _Sasuke-kun…_ she leaned up to press the kiss deeply, wrapping her arms around his neck, for she had waited a long time to have her first kiss. She wanted to share it with her first love who she loved from her childhood.

Suddenly, the clock ticked on midnight. She woke up from the passion and gasped moving back, breaking the kiss. The sound of the clock instantly reminded her of her fairy godmother's warning which completely forgot. Sasuke looked at her confusingly, "Doshitano?"

"Sumimasen, Sasuke-sama." She apologized as she backed up, "I must go."

Before she could ran, Sasuke grabbed her arm, "Matte! Why are you leaving?"

"Onegai!" Sakura begged while pulling away, "Let me go before it is too late!" She got free from his grasp and ran back to the palace.

"Matte, come back!" he followed her, "Matte! I don't even know your name, and how would I find you?" She didn't stop and ran inside. "Matte, chotto matte!" he cried, following her.

Sakura pushed the curtains open, and both sides hit Naruto and Sai, who were still standing on their post, were communicating with the other people. Hinata stood with her husband, and they all saw Sakura running.

Sakura looked back and waved farwell to them, "Sayonara!" They wondered where she was going and why she was running away. Next, they saw Sasuke came inside and ran after her.

Sakura went through the dancing crowd without a bump, but Sasuke had trouble going through because all the single girls grabbed him and dragged him around the floor.

"I think Sasuke-san needs some help," Hinata suggested. Naruto and Sai agreed and went into the crowd to help him out. Hinata wondered about the girl, _I wondered who she was, but her pink hair reminded me of someone Naruto-kun mentioned before._

 _ **To Sakura:**_

When she was close going outside, her beautiful gown returned into her dirty kimono. "Ah!" she saw her kimono and finally ran down the stairs outside. Without noticing, there was a post guard who saw her as a peasant girl, but he didn't call to stop her since she was leaving.

After the last stairstep, "No!" she found the carriage; coachman and footmen; and the horses were back into their original form. Without a coach, she will need to run back home. So, she ran toward and entered into the maze.

Sasuke arrived outside, panting, and went to the post guard, "Did you see a girl come running out?"

"She ran into the maze, Sasuke-sama," the guard answered "but she looked more like a peasant girl."

 _A peasant? She's a peasant girl?_ Sasuke didn't stop to think, so he hurried down the stairs and went into the maze.

 _ **In the maze:**_

Sakura stopped for a breath and heard Sasuke calling, "Hime!" He sounded close, _No!_ so she ran again.

"Hime!" he called, "Come back!" He reversed to go to another way.

They were each in both sides between the same wall. As she was running, she stepped on her kimono and fell "Oh!" She was about to stand up and someone grabbed her. She gasped with fright, but she looked up and it was Shizune.

Shizune quickly stood her up and ran ahead. Sakura stopped when she felt the grass on her right feet and turned back, finding her slipper. She went to get it, but Shizune pulled her back when they heard Sasuke's call getting closer. Afraid to get caught, Sakura left with Shizune, leaving the slipper behind, and fled into the night.

Sasuke arrived to the same path and went a few paces, and stopped when he found the sparkling slipper. He picked it and looked around for her, but she was all gone. He sighed, "How could I have lost her so soon?"

 _ **To Sakura:**_

Sakura returned home after riding on horseback with Shizune. The stepfamily arrived back a few minutes later, and Sakura and her guardians pretended to sleep. The stepfamily immediately went to bed to sleep for feeling tired.

Sakura sat up, staring at the slipper, and her guardians went joining her. "Sasuke-kun…" she said his name, "he doesn't remember me, but he loves me."

Tsunade patted her back, "And you love him. He will figure it out how to find you."

"Just don't give up hope this time, Sakura." Shizune comforted her, "Love is powerful and it never gives up. Now hide the slipper and go to sleep." She and Tsunade went to their chairs and went to sleep.

Sakura carefully removed the three bricks and placed the slipper inside, and closed the wall. She lied down to rest and closed her eyes.

 _ **To Sasuke:**_

The ball ended immediately after Sasuke came back with the slipper, so Fugaku-sama thanked all the guests for coming over and excused them to leave. They respectfully and kindly left emptying the ballroom, and the musicians also left. Fugaku- and Mikoto-sama wanted to ask Sasuke what happened with the girl, but he just walked away without talking. They decided to leave him alone with his thoughts and went to sleep.

However, Sasuke was in his room awake, staring out his window at the moon. He was thinking about the girl who he danced and the song she sang. The most part he was wondering about was her name. He is fall in love with her, but he doesn't even know her name.

He stared at the slipper and went to sit on his bed, "Hime…" He wanted to know why she left and if she would like to be his princess and wife. He had no idea how to find her and where she could be. Then, he lay his back down and closed his eye to sleep.

Outside his window, the moon shone brightly white and Fairy Godmother's face appeared on it, smiling down at Sasuke. She sent her magic down and twinkly sparkles floated circularly above him, while he was sleep.

 _ **To Sakura:**_

Sakura opened her eyes because she wasn't feeling sleepy for thinking so much about Sasuke. She couldn't help her love for him and wished again for him to find her. She decided to go outside for some air.

Before she left, she quietly opened the wall, she took out the slipper and reached for her box. She opened it and took out a pendant. It was a luminous flower drift bottle with a glowing pearl (it was a gift from someone long time ago). Afterwards, she put the box and the slipper back into the wall and the bricks in place.

She finally went outside and walked up the hills, going to the seashore flower field (not far from her house). Standing on the edge, the breeze and ocean waves were so pleasant, taking her breath away and drifting her soul into meditation. Moreover, she hasn't been there since the last time Sasuke left with his family.

When she looked up at the moon, she admired its shape and color. "Kire…" She looked down her pendant and found the pearl glowing beautifully. "The moon is a pearl," she spoke in metaphor, "glowing its light in the kingdom."

Furthermore, she looked back at the moon and found Sasuke's face in it and he had his beautiful smile in his lips. "Sasuke-kun…"she said softly and held the pendant tightly but gently. She closed her eyes and prepared to sing a new song she made up.

A second before she started, a sparkling magic of Fairy Godmother glowed flowing around her which transmitted Sasuke to have a dream of Sakura in her ball gown.

 _ **To Sasuke:**_

 _ **Nanairo no kaze ni fukarete tooi misaki wo mezashiteta  
Yoake mae kikoeta merodi  
Sore wa totemo natsukashii uta**_

Sakura sang with a gentle voice and Sasuke heard her. He groaned and his eyes twitched, but his body didn't move or toss around. While his mind was stuck in a dream, he opened and found himself at the very same seashore flower field he dreamt during his princess' piano music. He walked through the field, following the voice, and there was his princess standing by the edge. However, she was pitch-black like a shadow; he knew it was her for recognizing her voice.  
 _  
_ _ **Higashi no sora e to habataku toritachi  
Saa, takarajima ni nukeru chikamichi**_

'Hime!' he gasped calling her, but she didn't hear him or stop singing. He stared in awe for watching her hair and dress flying angelically from the wind. Her hands held together and she was looking up the moon, it made her more beautiful and his love for her grew more.  
 _  
_ _ **Nanatsu no umi no rakuen  
Arashi no yoru no ato ni wa ai wo tsutaerutame inochi ga mata umareru**_

Meanwhile, numerous of fireflies came out of the flower and flew around him and his princess. Along with the fireflies, the flowers sparkled luminously from their petals. Sasuke was in trance of the glowing flower field, but he was so in trance by another of his princess' song and listened more.  
 _  
_ _ **Nanatsu no kuni no merodia  
Daremo ga itsuka wa koko wo tabidatsu hi ga kitemo  
Watashi wa wasurenai**_

After the song was finished, Sasuke reached out to her but couldn't get to her. _'Hime…hime!'_ he called her out, yet she didn't hear his voice.

' _Sasuke-kun…'_ he paused when he heard her said his name with –kun, not –sama. _'You've been in my heart…ever since we last met…and after you left.'_ He stared in shock for seeing a strange connection between his princess and the little girl from his childhood.

Suddenly, the sparkles faded into white clouds. 'Ah!' the clouds were closing between him and his princess, _'Matte! Hime! Hime!'_

Before it fully closed, she lastly added, _'Search for me, Sasuke-kun! You'll find me for sure!'_ He watched in wonder from her final words, _'Search for me! You'll find me for sure! For sure!'_ The clouds closed as he cried for her again, and everything turned black.

(~~~~~~)

Sasuke sat up quickly, crying out loudly "HIME!" His loud cry echoed through the palace, possibly woke somebody up. He panted hard, staring motionlessly, and his arm was stretched out forward. He took a few minutes to regain his senses and wondered about the dream, "Arette…nande?"

He tried to figure it about the dancing girl and the little girl from his childhood. "The little girl…and hime…" he said "Could they…? Are they…?" He was trying to connect the dots of the little girl and the dancing girl.

"What hime said was the same words the little girl from my childhood said." He emphasized, "So that means or could it mean…hime and the little girl are the same person? Hime was the little girl from my childhood?"

"Sasuke!" he heard Naruto calling and knocking the door, "Doshitano?" He must have woke up from Sasuke's scream, so he came to check on him.

Before he went to open the door, he almost forgot that he was still holding the slipper. By looking at the slipper, he suddenly found the perfect idea on how to find his mystery princess. So, he ran and opened the door; before Naruto could ask, he started, "Naruto, I know how to find her. I need your help to do it, and go wake up Sai." Naruto grew curious from the sudden change, but he went to wake Sai up.

 _ **The next day:**_

Naruto called for a meeting outside the palace, and the nobles gathered around to hear the announcement. Sai was there with him and gave out the proclamation of Prince Sasuke,

"Hear ye, hear ye that it is hereby be known that the Royal Prince, Uchiha Sasuke, requests all single ladies regardless of rank or stature to try on this unique glass slipper. Them or whomever the slipper shall fit it will become the bride of the prince and be the princess of the land."

All the single ladies exclaimed with excitement to try on the slipper. They all wanted so much to marry the handsome Prince Sasuke, and they even desired to become the new princess.

Sasuke had traveled over hills and valleys in search of his true love. With Naruto and Sai accompanying him, Naruto securely stood by Sasuke, and Sai carried the slipper on a cushion pillow and held it carefully for each girl placing their foot into the slipper. All the single ladies he had them to try on the glass slipper, but none of them was found to fit the slipper. Most of the ladies had big and small feet.

There were some who had the fit and but Sasuke didn't see any recognition on their faces, but each lady begged him to believe that the mystery dancing girl was 'her'. For his solution, he gave them a test. Therefore, they have failed his test.

(~~~~~~)

Sasuke was growing weary of his fruitless quest as he turned up the road to where Sakura lived. In every road he rode on, he was hoping that his true love was living in any of the houses close by the palace. Now he arrived to the next house, he thought _Please you must be here._

Sakura was sweeping the floor and heard a horse noise. She looked up and saw him. _Sasuke-kun!_ She looked blushingly at him for remembering their love night at the garden, but she snapped back to normal from distraction.

"He's here, Prince Sasuke is coming!" she informed her stepmother.

"Cinderella!" Mei called her, "Close that door and come here this instant!" Sakura closed the door and followed Mei to the kitchen where and Karin was shivering with her feet under ice cubes and Ino was sweating with hers soaking in hot water.

"Tsunade, Shizune!" Mei called. "Have you both finished preparing the tray set as I told you?"

Tsunade frowned irritately, so Shizune answered instead, "Yes, we have. The tea is set and the bread is neatly carved." She showed Mei their work.

"Excellent!" Mei smirked, "Now set them on the table properly and both of you go to the attic." Tsunade and Shizune submissively did their part and left the kitchen.

"My feet are very freezing!" Karin chattered her teeth.

"Not my feet, I am burning all over." Ino fanned her face with her face.

Mei ordered them, "Enough complaining! This is the only idea for you both to fit into the slipper."

"I don't think the ice water has helped my feet to shrink enough," Karin commented.

Ino said next, "and I don't think the hot water made mine grow a little bigger."

"They better," Mei said. "Cinderella, dispose these buckets."

Sakura went to pick up the buckets and stopped before leaving, "May I please try on the slipper?"

Ino and Karin heard her and laughed aloud with humor. "Absolutely not!" Mei answered glaringly, "You are much too dirty to be seen. As soon as you dispose those buckets, go upstairs to the attic and wait until I call you down."

"I—" Sakura was about to say, but Mei annoyingly yelled, "Do as I say now!" So, Sakura listened as she left running.

Naruto knocked the door and Mei instantly opened the door, "Konnichiwa, Sasuke-sama and gentlemen. We have been expecting you, please do come in."

Sasuke and his two friends went inside and Mei took them to the kitchen where Ino and Karin stood waiting. They were eye-drooling and staring seductively at Sasuke, but he groaned at them sickeningly. Naruto made a disgusted face at the sight of Karin, but Sai stared mostly at Ino. _She is so beautiful…_ he thought blashfully.

Ino caught Sai staring at her and they locked eyes, blushing. _The Royal Chamberlain…is staring at me! So handsome!_ To calm herself, she started her etiquette. She first bowed, "Good afternoon, Royal Chamberlain! Oh, Prince Sasuke and Grand Duke!"

Karin glanced at her sister confusingly, _What is onee-san doing?! She is trying to show off at Prince Sasuke! I must do something quickly!_ She quickly bowed, "Konnichiwa, Sasuke-sama! Would you like some tea with bread?"

Mei smirked at her daughters' impressive strategies to attract Prince Sasuke. _Well done, my darlings…_

The lads bowed back. "We appreciate your hospitality, but we are on a tight schedule for this quest." Naruto answered for Sasuke, "Would one of you be so kindly to try on this glass slipper?"

"I would be honor," Karin quickly volunteered and took off her left shoe.

 _ **To the attic:**_

Sakura was sitting on the attic floor with Tsunade and Shizune, feeling impatient with her lovesick. "If only I could try on the slipper, Sasuke-kun would know it was me at the ball and the one he loves."

"Daijoubuda, Sakura." Tsunade held her with comfort, "I'm sure he won't be giving up any time."

"Sasuke-sama is obviously looking for the only girl he truly loves," Shizune assured. "No other girl would ever replace you in his heart."

Sakura appreciated their courage, but she couldn't help wondering for a way. "There must be something I can do, but what?"

"Let us think about that for a minute," Tsunade had her eyes closed, and so was Shizune.

"Oh, onegai hurry!" Sakura exclaimed, "Sasuke-kun won't be here forever."

Tsunade held her head, "Just one thing, my dear child, you mustn't rush your beloved guardian." Shizune giggled while rubbing her neck.

 _ **In the kitchen:**_

Karin was pushing her foot hard into the slipper. Mei stepped closer, "Push harder, Karin!" Karin pushed her foot more, but her foot got stuck. Sai believed that it was enough from Karin and tried to remove the slipper off of her.

"Careful before the slipper shatters" Sasuke exclaimed anxiously, "and I shall never find my beloved!"

Sai panted for trying to remove the slipper off of Karin's foot. He pulled once and twice, and it popped out and he fell back. Sasuke and Naruto stepped close, worrying. Sai lifted up the slipper, showing its good condition. Everyone breathed with relief.

"Gomenasai!" Karin apologized sadly. Mei glared down at her with disappointment, _You failed me, Karin._

"Next!" Sai sat back while holding the slipper. Ino stepped in with a shy face, staring at him. She tightened herself on the task. "Oh, I just adore glass," she placed her left foot in and it was small by an inch.

"Oh, gomen" Sai said, "I'm afraid your foot can barely stay in." Ino sighed sadly and moved away.

"Perhaps," Mei said "if I can try it on?"

Sai answered her question with his, "Don't you have any other daughters here?"

"No, I don't—" Mei answered, but Naruto interrupted, "We have paper records and we were told that this household has 'three' daughters before we arrived here."

Mei turned pale and had no ideas to lie, so she must admit the truth. "Well…actually I do," she stated "but Cinderella is my stepdaughter and I'm sure she is not the one—"

 _ **Nanairo no kaze ni fukarete**_

"That voice…" Sasuke heard "and that song! It's her!" He went to the hallway and heard the song clearer, _So her name is Cinderella. I found her!_

 _ **tooi misaki wo mezashiteta**_

"Louder!" Tsunade told Sakura and Shizune flapped her hands up with encouragement. Sakura raised her voice higher.

 _ **Yoake mae kikoeta merodi  
Sore wa totemo natsukashii uta**_

"I heard that voice in my dreams ever since we danced," Sasuke said as he leaned closer "and I'm sure it is her."

 _ **Higashi no sora e to habataku toritachi**_

"With all due respect, Sasuke-sama," Mei said "it's only Cinderella singing such nonsense melody."

 _ **Saa, takarajima ni nukeru chikamichi**_

"Bring her down here at once!" Sasuke told her.

 _ **Nanatsu no umi no rakuen**_

"Sasuke-sama—" Mei was about to say, but Sasuke ordered sternly _,_ "AT ONCE!"

 _ **Arashi no yoru no ato ni wa ai wo tsutaerutame inochi ga mata umareru  
Nanatsu no kuni no merodia**_

The ladies stepped back frighteningly from his harsh tone and scary glare, so Mei told her daughters, "Go fetch her!" Ino and Karin quickly left to the attic.

(~~~~~~)

Later, Sasuke was looking out the window and Sakura arrived to the room. "I pray that I am right," he whispered.

"You wish to see me, Sasuke-sama" he heard 'Cinderella' and turned to her. He saw her dirty dress and headband, and face covered with ashes. He ignored her appearance, for he stared at her emerald eyes. They reminded him of the beautiful girl who he danced with and fall in love with her at first sight.

He went to her and asked her kindly, "Please try on the slipper."

"Hai, Sasuke-sama!" she listened obediently. Tsunade and Shizune quietly followed them and stayed behind the wall, watching them. They both hoped for her, _Kanbare, Sakura-chan…_

Sakura stood in front of Sai and lifted her left foot, placing it into the slipper. It was a perfect fit. "It fits perfectly," he smiled.

"No! There must be a mistake!" Mei spoke out with outrage, "A strange coincidence! Cinderella did not attend the ball last night."

Sasuke lifted his hand up to stop her, "I am not done with her yet. I shall give her a test to see if she was the girl at the ball."

Mei and Karin smirked at Sasuke's cleverness, so they decided to watch Sakura fail his test. Ino watched wordlessly as she was giving Sai her smiles and glances affectionately. Sai was also glancing at her while watching the quest progress.

Sasuke started, "Now, Cinderella, please sing the beautiful song you sang last night at the garden."

 _He remembered it!_ Sakura smiled and bowed thoughtfully, "I will do what you say, Sasuke-sama." She breathed in and held her hands together, closing her eyes, and the piano replayed in her mind.

 _ **Ame ni nureta hoho wa namida no nioi ga shita  
Yasashii manazashi no tabibito**_

Sasuke widened in stun that he was finally hearing the beautiful song he was waiting for. He was taken back to the lovely night he had with her at the garden before he kissed her. So, he stood in place to absorb the melody within him.

 _ **Shizuka ni hibiiteru natsukashii ongaku  
Omoi dasenai kioku samayou**_

 _ **Yume wa tobidatsu no chiisana tsubasa de  
Omoi no kienai basho made futari de  
Tooi umi wo sora wo koete**_

 _ **Kurai yoru no naka de watashi wo terashiteru  
Yasashii manazashi no anata ni aitai**_

She finished the lovely song, opening her eyes, and everyone turned to Sasuke waiting for his answer. He finally spoke, "You are the one who I have been looking for, Cinderella!"

"No! She cannot be the one!" Mei objected angrily, "She must have sneak into the palace and listened that mystery girl's song! And she doesn't even have the other slipper!" She really had a way to give a good fact which was accurately convincing to Naruto and Sai.

Tsunade and Shizune groaned from Mei's frantic, but they knew that the only way for Sakura's proof was the other slipper. They were far away from the wall and hopelessly tried to think on how to get the other slipper out of the wall.

Suddenly, they heard someone else entered the house and saw a cloaked person beside them. Shizune was suspicious about the intruder, but Tsunade calmed her "I know who he is. He can help." So, they silently watched the cloaked man, getting out his slinger and aiming at the loosen bricks. He fired at a perfect shot, and the bricks dropped out and broken.

Everyone turned to the noise of the bricks, and Sai went to it. He spotted the other slipper, and it was a perfect match to the first. "Sasuke-sama, it's a matching pair of the slipper." Sasuke and Naruto were unexpectedly surprised to see the other pair.

"Oh, the other slipper." Sakura said, "I lost one of them on the night of the ball."

To prove the next fit of the slipper, Sai went back to her and kneeled, "We shall see." She placed her other foot into the slipper and it was another perfect fit.

"You really are the one," Sasuke smiled to see the end of his quest. "Cinderella, you shall be my bride." He took her hands and hugged her. Tsunade and Shizune squealed happily, _Yatta!_

"No! There has to be a mistake!" Mei shouted which scared Karin and Ino. "She is not a noble blood but a dirty common servant girl."

The way Mei insulted the girl Sasuke loved really upset him. He was about to talk, but Sakura spoke out valiantly. "I am the real daughter of this household!" Sakura exclaimed, standing tall, "I am the mystery girl who danced and sang to Sasuke-kun that night."

Sasuke stared at her when she said his name _–kun._ Tsunade and Shizune grinned for seeing the courageous Sakura they wanted to see, _That's our Sakura-chan!_ The cloaked stranger grinned with impress.

In order to show her truth statement, she lifted her hands up, unpinning her clips and untying her headband, removing it. Everyone widened for seeing her pink hair, and she next removed a beautiful glittery silver maki kanzashi with three pink cherry blossoms and a yellow butterfly, untying her hair. Her hair dropped smoothly with sparkle. She showed Sasuke-kun her hair kanzashi, "I have kept the only and last gift you gave me before you went away, Sasuke-kun."

Sasuke stared at the kanzashi and then at Sakura, back and forth. Until, he recovered the black image of the little girl. It was a short pink-haired girl, wearing a straw hat and a white summer dress. At the moment, he finally remembered the day he was leaving and gave her that kanzashi.

 _ **Flashback:**_

 _Sasuke arrived to the seashore flower field to meet his friend, feeling somehow sad. He needed to talk to her before it was too late. She was already there picking flowers. He went to her and she saw him, "Sasuke-kun, ohayo!"_

 _To hide his sadness, he quickly smiled "Ohayogozaimasu." She hugged him as usual with a gentle touch and he hugged her back but in a tight grasp._

" _Oh?" she felt the grasp, "Sasuke-kun?" She then felt him trembling, so she slowly pulled back. "Doshita—!" She found him crying._

" _Gomen…" he apologized and she grew worried, "I didn't want you to see me like this, but it's too hard."_

" _Daijoubu, Sasuke-kun." She comforted him kindly, "Whatever problem you are having, I am right here and always will be."_

 _He looked at her with a small smile, still crying, "Arigatou." He really loved her kindness, so he decided to tell her. "Demo…ano…" he stuttered and she held his hands while listening, "My family and I are leaving Edo for France today."_

 _She turned surprised and felt her heart turning sad. "I only came here for my last visit and to say goodbye to you."_

 _After he finished, she was staring motionlessly and speechlessly. He was waiting for her to say something before he will need to leave. Luckily, she spoke with a choking voice, "So-desu-ka *sniff* you need to go with them."_

" _I don't want to leave here," he assured her "nor you alone. I have no choice but to go."_

" _Wakatta, Sasuke-kun." She told him, "You are the youngest prince of the Uchiha family, and a prince must follow and obey his King and Queen." He stared at her with stun of her strong spirit, "I know we are going apart, but I believe so sure we will see each other again."_

 _He gasped softly and hugged her, "Arigatou…arigatou!" More tears grew from their eyes, so they embraced each other, letting all the sadness out._

 _Later, their eyes ended their tears and let go from their embrace. He pulled out a wrapped sheet and gave it to her, "My gift for you, I picked it from a small shop."_

" _Arigatou," she thanked kindly and opened the sheet. After opening it, she gasped and stared the gift in awe._

" _This kanzashi caught my attention," he shared "for its design of cherry blossom. It reminded me of you." She didn't say anything or looked at him for a moment, and he grew anxious for thinking that she might not like his gift. He asked nervously, "Do you like it?"_

 _Suddenly, she gave him another hug and he got surprised. "Arigatou, Sasuke-kun!" she said loudly with tears, "It's beautiful, but I don't like it." He widened from her answer, but she said more, "I love it, I love it so much!"_

 _He breathed out with relief and hugged her back. She added, "I will treasure it forever. I will take good care of it while you are away." He grew happy from her words and nodded on her shoulder for his exception._

 _(~~~~~~)_

 _For their last moment, it was his time to leave. They stood by the road and a carriage behind him. His family was inside the carriage, waiting for him to get in. He said his goodbye to her, and she was shredding more tears. "I will come back, my promise to you" he promised her._

 _She gave him a last hug, telling him, "I won't forget you. Take care out there." He nodded and they let go, and he climbed inside the carriage._

 _The horses rode away and she watched it go. Before the carriage was far from the hills, he popped his head out, calling her. She heard him and cried back, "Sasuke-kun!"_

 _He cried another promise, "I won't forget you, either! I promise!"_

 _She cried happily "Arigatou, Sasuke-kun!" and waved goodbye._

 _He waved back, until she was out of sight. Afterwards, he sat back down inside and cried more, already missing her. "Sasuke…" his mother held him in a warm embrace, "You will see her again, believe me."_

" _Sasuke…" Fugaku patted his head, "It won't be for long, until we came back to Edo." Sasuke stared at his father who nodded, so he smiled again._

" _Yosh, Sasuke!" Itachi laughed, "You ready to go and see France for the first time?" Sasuke grinned happily, and his family was glad to see him smile again. He looked up the sky, 'I won't be gone for long, I promise.'_

Sasuke did return to Edo after few months, but his family traveled more around Japan years after and he forgot about her. "Then, Cinderella," he started and lifted his sleeve, showing the rose golden bracelet. "You were the little girl who gave me this?"

"You kept it after a long time." Sakura smiled with joy, "However my name is not Cinderella, it's Haruno Sakura. We've known each other when we were children, playing in the flower field by the seashore on a bright sunny summer…along with our two friends."

At that moment, Sasuke finally recalled the name which he forgot while traveling with his family for years. "Sakura!" he said her name.

"Sakura-chan!" Naruto was surprised and stepped in. "Sakura-san!" Sai lastly said.

Sakura smiled happily that her childhood friends now remembered her. "Naruto, Sai…" she said, "It's good to see you both again…after a long time."

Indeed, Naruto and Sai also went to the seashore flower field along with Sasuke and they met Sakura there. They became friends because they liked her kind heart and playing game with her. When Sasuke left, they traveled with their families around Japan and forgot Sakura as well.

They shared her friendly hug and happy to see her again after their long years of distance. "Sakura-hime…" Sasuke went to her and took her hands, "At last, I remember you and your name. It was you at the ball last night, and a dream of true love has come true." Sakura smiled at him.

"Sasuke-sama!" Mei intervened, "Saku—I mean Cinder—whatever her name is, she is no fit to be a princess or a bride to a member of royal family."

Instead of Sasuke answering, someone spoke out, "What reason makes you to say such nonsense of Kizashi-san's daughter, Mei Terumi?" Everyone turned to the sound and saw the cloaked stranger walking into the kitchen. Tsunade and Shizune entered after him.

The stepfamily jumped from his dark appearance. Mei shouted, "Who are you, you rat? How dare you to intruder into my house?"

"Rat?" the cloaked man said, "You really have no respect to your uninvited _royal_ guest." He pulled his hood off of his head, showing his head. The stepfamily stared with blush, gawking at his handsome face.

Sasuke and Sakura, and their two friends recognized him. She went closer to him and the man looked down smiling at her. "Itachi-oniisan…" she said. The stepfamily gasped for recognizing the name of the oldest Uchiha prince and disliked Sakura disrespectfully calling him 'onii-san.'

Itachi kneeled down, "Imoto…Sakura…" They hugged tightly for missing each other so much. Sakura was so happy to see her friend-and-brother again, and he did not forget about her for a long time. They let go and he lifted his sleeve up, showing his silver bracelet. It looked the same as Sasuke's bracelet.

Sasuke went to his older brother, "Onii-chan…" Itachi was happy to see his little brother and poked his forehead, "Ototo…"

"My friends…" Sakura said, "You both haven't taken the bracelets since the day I gave them to you." The brothers both shook head, indicating they never took off the only smallest part of their childhood.

 _ **Flashback:**_

 _After Sakura thanked Sasuke for the gift, Itachi arrived. "Oi, Sasuke! We have to be going now." He also come around the flower field to accompany Sasuke and became friends with Sakura. They were as close as real brother and sister, so they called each other as 'onii-san' and 'imoto'._

" _Itachi-oniisan…" she went to him and he smiled, "I-I…I will miss you, onii-san!" She didn't want him to see her crying, but she couldn't help her feelings and the tears just come out._

" _Imoto, don't cry." Itachi kneeled down, wiping her tears, as she looked at him, "This is not a goodbye and it doesn't mean forever. I know for sure it won't be long, but we will see."_

 _She stared in awe and moved forward to hug him, "Arigatou, nii-san, and don't forget me!" He embraced her back and promised her that he will never forget her._

 _At that moment, she remembered something. "Ah, I almost forgot," she let go of Itachi and went for her bag. She came back later with the bag and took out two shiny bangle bracelets. "I want to give you both these," she gave Sasuke the rose gold and Itachi the silver. "They have the cherry blossom carvings, so you would remember the meaning of my name."_

 _The brothers loved the bracelets and placed them into their wrists. With kind heart, they thanked her "Arigatou, Sakura. We won't lose it and take care of it" and she blushed laughing._

 _Then, Itachi pulled something out of his coat pocket. "Sakura, since the day we became friends and siblings," he said "you became so precious and I would like you to have this." He handed her a pendant, and she blushed admiring the flower and pearl inside. "For the flower, every day you always bloom like a tsubaki flower," he explained "and the pearl, you can look at it like you always look up at the moon and it will glow."_

 _She was breathtaking by its beauty and happily gave a thank-you. "Arigato, onii-san!" she gave him and said, "I will take care of it and won't let break." Itachi laughed and patted her head._

There Sakura holding the pendant in her hands and showing its perfect condition, "I kept my word," she told itachi. "I took care of this lovely pendant and never let it break." He was overwhelmed with his friend-sister's promising words.

"Now it's good to see you again, onii-chan." Sasuke said, "We should be leaving back to the palace…along with my Sakura-hime." Sakura blushed, smiling at her love.

Mei bit her lip angrily for wanting to shout and stop Sakura from leaving the household property. Before the royalties and Sakura left, Sasuke stopped for a minute "Mei Terumi…" Mei tensed nervously "Rest assures with your objections about Sakura, I did not fall in love with a fancy dress or jewels, nor can a few simple ashes conceal her beauty. It is Sakura I love."

Sakura stared lovingly at Sasuke from his love confession, "And I you, Sasuke-kun." With a smile, he took her hand in a gentle and tight grasp, showing his love for her. Mei frowned, admitting defeat.

(~~~~~~)

 _ **After a few days:**_

A few days later, Sasuke and Sakura were happily married. It was a grand and glorious ceremony, and Sakura looked more beautiful than ever while Sasuke was happier than he ever dreamed it would be. Sakura wore her mother's kimono wedding dress (a gift from Tsunade for safe-keeping), a red heart-shaped satin bodice with white bustle sash and red obi with cherry blossom; a pink silky chiffon skirt and white detached sleeves. In addition, her hair was in half-ponytail with pink crystal rhinestone flower spring barrette clip (a gift from Mikoto, it was from France and she kept it for a long time). Sasuke wore his father's black wedding yukata (black haori jacket and dark grey hakama) and had his katana strapped around his belt.

During the wedding ceremony, Fugaku- and Mikoto-sama prayed for their old friends, Mebuki and Kizashi. When Sakura returned to the palace and reintroduced herself, they were surprised but happy to see her again. They were saddened when she told them about the death of her parents, so they gave her a new bedroom with new clean clothes and placed portraits of her parents on a wall where she see it every day.

Tsunade and Shizune left the Haruno household for not wanting to stay longer as Mei's servants. Itachi declared them free and welcomed them to live in the palace. Therefore, they kindly declined and opened a small clinic nearby town; they dreamed of tending injuries and healing illness. With the help of the Uchiha family, their clinic was built and they received fancy clothes and many medical equipment. They grew flowers and herbs to make new medicines, and they became well-known to both commoners and nobles. They had attended the wedding and blessed sasusaku wonderful happiness.

Sakura's stepsisters had apologized for their rudeness and thoughtlessness, and Sakura saw their goodness and forgave them with a kind heart. Ino married Royal Chamberlain Sai, and Karin fall in love with sword trainer Suigetsu and married him.

Sasusaku lived in comfort and happiness for the rest of their lives. While Sakura grew to be a beautiful woman, it was her good grace that was far more precious than her beauty and her forgiveness was a jewel beyond price. Sasuke grew to be a hardworking and noble prince, and he became kindly accepted from the help of his friends and brother.

 **Epliogue**

Sakura, wearing a new pink cherry blossom furisode kimono; her family locket; and had her maki kanzashi tied on her hair, was outside in the royal garden, sitting on the bench and somewhat doing zen. The garden has become her restful place where she could find tranquility and brush stress out of her soul. While she was meditating, she had her cherry seed in her hands and wondered where she would plant it.

Then, she heard footstep coming behind her and called, "Sasuke-kun?"

"I knew I would find you here," Sasuke went to sit beside her and wrapped his arm around her. "You always come here for the same reason."

"Well, this time is different." She told him, "I was thinking on where to plant this cherry seed…it is the last gift of my father."

He looked at the seed and realized how precious the small gift of Kizashi-san is to her, so he looked around for the perfect spot. It didn't took him long to find it, "How about over there?" He pointed the direction and she looked at it.

It was an empty space between the flower boxes across the fountain, so she considered it perfect. "It's perfect," she stood and asked "Care to join me for a little gardening?"

He agreed and followed her. First, he hugged a small hole with his hands and she planted the seed in it. They lastly covered it with the soil. "There," she said "in a few months with nutrients and water, it will grow into a beautiful cherry tree."

"You can always come here to see it," he said "instead of going far to see the only one at the flower field."

"Demo, we can still go there," she turned to him "whenever we want to have some time away from here." Looking forward to it, he looked at her sweetly and leaned closer to her; they shared a passionate and deep kiss.

"Hime-sama!" they heard Hinata calling, so they stopped their passion.

"Hinata…" Sakura said, "I told you many time to not direct me as 'hime' but my name." For clarification, Hinata quickly became friends with Sakura after Sasuke brought her into the palace.

"Gomen, Sakura-hime." Hinata bowed apologizing, "Ojou-sama must be treated as such, even though we are friends." Sakura laughed at her friend's devoted perception.

"Hinata," Sasuke asked "nanisore?"

"Oh, I forgot," Hinata sweat dropped, "Fugaku-sama is having a guest from France coming over, and Mikoto-sama asks for hime-sama to play another delightful piano."

"I can't refuse Mikoto-sama's request," Sakura laughed "and I'm pretty sure this guest will love this new piano I will play."

Hinata smiled with excitement and said, "I will get your dress ready in the dress." Sakura thanked her and Hinata left.

Before Sakura could leave, Sasuke embraced her and rested his chin on her shoulder. Sakura giggled and turned her head toward him, giving another sweet kiss. Later, he asked her, "What piano piece are you going to play this time?"

"Another piece of my mother," she answered "she learned from a famous Polish pianist in France."

"Then, it must be one of the piano music I heard in France," he wondered which one he watched listening when he was in France.

"Just wait and see," she pecked his lips. "Let's go get ourselves ready." He smiled laughing and held her hand, taking her inside.

(~~~~~~)

A few minutes later, Sakura was changed into her mother's lolita kimono dress (Tsunade and Shizune sewed it back into its perfect condition when Sakura was at the ball) and Sasuke changed into his Guard of Honor suit. They both walked to the ballroom where they meet Fugaku- and Mikoto-sama with the presence of a French family, a husband; a wife; and two children. They all were having tea and Japanese sweets and cookies.

"Sakura, Sasuke!" Mikoto was happy to see them coming. "Yokatta! You both made it in time. Now, I would like you to meet the Fortescue of Paris. This is Lucas (the husband) and his wife, Marie, and their children, Leana and William."

"Bonjour," Sakura greeted kindly and did a graceful bow with her dress, "Nice to meet you (in French)." The Uchiha family widened when they heard Sakura speak French and knows her etiquette, and she must be full of surprises. Sasuke quickly gave them a normal bow in Japanese style.

"(in Japanese) Ah, you speak French?" Lucas was surprised to hear the first Japanese female greet in French, instead of Japanese. "You must be the newlywed Uchiha, am I right?"

Sakura nodded, "Oui, monsieur." Therefore, she learned French language and etiquettes from both her mother and Tsunade while growing up.

Lady Marie greeted (in japanese), "Konnichiwa, Sakura-hime. Mikoto-san has told us that you can play the piano."

"Oui, madame" Sakura nodded. "I played a Beethoven piece on the night of their ball."

"Ano, would you kindly play us a piece?" Lucas kindly asked her, "My wife and I are very delighted to the piano."

"I would be delighted, monsieur," Sakura accepted and went to the piano.

Sasuke accompanied her and helped her sit down, staying beside her. Afterwards, she calmly started with one hand and together with both. The music sounded playful and full of joy and had a tumbling small note in the middle, giving playful laughters, which everyone grew affected by the lovely sound.

"Merveilleux!" Lucas clapped his hands once and Marie was touched by the gentle melody, "Quelle fabuleuse." The children stood and danced playfully along with the music. Mikoto- and Fugaku-sama had their eyes closed, listening thoroughly.

Sakura smiled and kindly said, "Merci, monsieur et madame." She continued to play and Sasuke sat down with her, watching. She glanced at him while playing, and they gave each other another full-of-love kiss.

(~~~~~~)

Outside the royal palace, Fairy Godmother watched Sakura happy with her freedom and her marriage to the man she love. She blessed their marriage and was happy to see that her magic was no longer needed because true love was the greatest magic of all.

The story of Sakura taught children if their heart was filled with kindness and love, it was a gift to a fairy godmother and all fondest dreams can be made to come true. Without kindness, nothing can be done; with it, anything and everything is possible.

 **The End**


End file.
